1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous progressing and evolution of the semiconductor technology, the manufacturing process of memory devices also strides forward. Due to the advantages of small volume, low power consumption, high read/write speed and high capacity density, a phase change memory device is considered as one of the memory devices that are developed with great efforts currently.
Generally, the phase change memory device includes conductive layers which directly contact the phase change material, and metals (such as tungsten) in the conductive layers may be diffused into the phase change material. At this time, the reliability of the phase change memory device might be seriously affected. Therefore, how to improve the reliability of the phase change memory device, caused by the unexpected metal diffusion into the phase change material, is an important issue that needs to be overcome.